


No Wisdom to be Found Here

by JaidMcDanno



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Dentistry, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Team as Family, Toothache, Wisdom Teeth, iron dad & spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidMcDanno/pseuds/JaidMcDanno
Summary: Peter wakes up in agony after his wisdom tooth becomes infected, he refuses to let it ruin his weekend at the compound. Though that might not be within his power to change. Tony finds him in pain and takes care of him.





	No Wisdom to be Found Here

**Author's Note:**

> I recently had trouble with my top right wisdom tooth and started writing this as a way of distracting myself from the pain. While I wait for surgery to remove it (mine is slightly more complicated than Peter's), I thought I'd try and get this fic finished while the experience is still fresh in my mind. It truly did suck. I had problems with the letter 'T', sometimes I could pronounce it, sometimes I couldn't. Peter has the same problem, it may read strangely, but it stops by the end of the fic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!

 

Peter had felt fine while going to bed last night, a little tired from school and patrolling, but nothing unusual. He’d been fine. Then, upon waking the following morning, he had found himself in the worst pain he’d experienced since the spider bite. The whole right side of his face was swollen and tender to touch, even his eye was half closed from the swelling. The pain was so intense that Peter couldn’t pinpoint where exactly in his mouth it was coming from, it radiated down his jaw and neck, back to his ear, up to his eye and forehead, not even his nose was spared from the pain. All in all, Peter felt miserable.

He rolled over gingerly to check the time and gasped as the simple movement made the feeling in his face flare white hot. Taking a deep breath, he threw back the covers and swung his legs out of the comfort of his bed. _Surely a shower would help_ , he thought. His advanced healing would kick in soon and heal any problem by the end of the day, he was sure. Fortunately, the gentle warmth of the shower helped to sooth some of the discomfort he was in and Peter was able to push the pain to the back of his mind and focus on grabbing the things he’d need for his stay at the compound that weekend; he might not be an official Avenger yet, but he still trained with them as often as he could. Tony had invited him to stay the weekend and really get to know his way around and learn as much as he could, and Peter was excited to get there and get stuck in.

Once his backpack was full of the essentials, Peter hurried out into the living area and left a note for May – _Gone to the compound for the training weekend, see you Monday after school. Love P xx_

Happy met him outside the apartment building and Peter didn’t hesitate to jump into the back of the car and greet the grumpy head of security. Happy glanced at him in the rear-view mirror, his brow furrowed slightly, “You okay, Parker? You look a little…’’ He gestured to his face.

Playing it down, Peter shrugged, “Yeah, I’m good. Don’t worry.’’ In reality, the trip downstairs to the car had brought the pain in his mouth back to life with a vengeance. He sunk into the soft leather of the back seat and pulled out his phone to try and distract himself – there was no way he was going to let toothache ruin his weekend. After whiling away some time on social media, they pulled into the compound and Peter once again shoved the pain to the back of his mind. Happy dropped him outside the main doors before leaving to park the car in the garage.

Peter had visited the compound several times over the past few months, but he had never slept over before. Tony had told him during the failed Spiderman unveiling months prior that his room was next to Vision’s, so that was where Peter headed first. The room was bigger than his room at home but seemed more like a hotel room than an actual bedroom to Peter, too impersonal and…clean. He knew that they were encouraged to make the rooms their own, but Peter felt weird about it seeing as he didn’t actually live there. He dropped his backpack on to the blue sheets on the bed and headed over to the window; the view was of the training grounds, the track and archery range visible in the distance. Peter leaned his aching head against the cold glass and sighed in relief.

He stayed there, letting the pain dull down to a bearable throb, until the glass warmed enough to not be of use to him anymore. Sighing, Peter headed back to the bed and sat down, pulling his phone out as it buzzed in his pocket; a text from Tony.

_Pepper harangued me into a meeting with the board, will be a couple of hours and then science will commence. Make yourself at home, kid. – TS._

Shoulders slumping slightly, Peter typed a quick response letting Tony know he was fine and not to rush. He had been hoping that spending time in the lab with his mentor would take his mind off the ache in his mouth, but perhaps a nap would help instead. He stripped off his hoodie and shoes and pulled back the sheets before climbing into the bed. Peter tossed and turned for several minutes before groaning and sitting up to stack the pillows higher behind himself, propping himself up against the headboard. Praying that the rest would help his healing take care of the problem, Peter closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him.

***       

Tony groaned as he walked through the door of the compound and pulled his tie over his head, throwing it over the first surface he came across. Heading to the kitchen for a drink, he asked FRIDAY where Peter was.

“Peter is in his room, Boss.’’ The AI replied.

“Thanks, baby girl.’’ He said, heading towards the sleeping quarters. He had meant be there to meet Peter when the kid arrived, but Pepper had threatened to castrate him if he missed another meeting and Tony was wary enough his girlfriend to know when to pick his battles. Reaching the kid’s door, he rapped his knuckles against the wood and walked in.

Peter was slumped against the headboard, face screwed up slightly as if in pain, his right cheek noticeably swollen. Tony frowned and made his way closer to the bed, reaching out to rest his palm against Peter’s forehead. The kid’s temperature was elevated, but not alarmingly so, though Tony didn’t like the look of the swelling. Quietly instructing FRIDAY to monitor the boy in front of him, Tony heading back to the kitchen for water and an ice pack. With Peter’s metabolism regular pain relief wouldn’t work but perhaps Helen would be able to figure something out.

Task completed, Tony hurried back to the sleeping area, intent on taking care of the swelling. As Tony placed the glass of water on the bedside cabinet, Peter stirred. He froze with the ice pack in his hand, torn between wanting to let the kid rest and allow his healing to take care of whatever was wrong with him, and wanting to know what the hell was wrong with him.

“Mis’ S’ark?’’ Peter slurred, frowning up at him.

“Hey Pete, I don’t want to alarm you, but I think a soccer ball has taken up residence in your mouth.’ Tony replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. ‘’I know it must be that because if it was something worse, you’d definitely tell me. Right?’’ With that, he sent the boy a look that screamed _‘Try Me’._

Peter winced and slowly sat up straighter, ‘’Jus’ ‘oothache, no big deal.’’

‘’No big deal? Kid, everyone on this damn planet knows that toothache is one of most painful and annoying things you can have. Pair that with the fact that your healing should be doing more for you if this was just a standard toothache, and I think I have a right to be a little concerned. Why didn’t you tell someone?’’

Shrugging, Peter sighed and said, ‘’May was at work.’’ He looked up at Tony. ‘’So were you.’’

Anger rose in his chest before Tony realised that it wasn’t aimed at himself or Peter, but rather, at Howard for past injustices and an aching need to do better by the kid Tony secretly thought of as his own. He scrubbed a hand over his face and poked Peter lightly in the arm with the other.

“Peter, I’ve told you before,’’ Tony said, keeping his voice even. “If you need anything, _anything_ , you can come to me. It doesn’t matter if I’m in a meeting, if I’m on the other side of the world dealing with SI business, or in the middle of a science binge, if it’s you I will always answer.’’

A flush rising in his cheeks and eyes looking suspiciously moist, Peter dropped his gaze to the bed and finally placed the ice pack on his face. Tony pretended that it was the pain that made the boy tear up and gave him a moment to compare himself, hell after the emotional declaration, Tony could do with a moment too.

‘’Thank you, Mis’er S’ark.’’ Peter said, eventually.

Clearing his throat, Tony nodded brusquely and changed the topic to the matter at hand. “So, you want to tell me what, when, and where?’’

“Hur’s a’ the back, righ’ side.’’ He began. “Woke up this morning in pain, was fine yes’erday.’’

Tony nodded, “What’s the pain like? On a scale of 1 to 10, no holdbacks.’’

Peter hesitated for a split second, ‘’Righ’ now, abou’ 6. When it’s bad, 9. Feels sharp, like someone is ‘wis’ing a nerve or something.’’

“Sounds infected to me, but I’ll call Helen and Mrs Pullman, my dentist. I know, what a name for a dentist, right?’’ He said, pulling his phone out to speak to the two women.

Peter tried to smile at the weak joke, but it clearly caused his pain to do so. Concern once again lanced through Tony’s chest and he turned away to make the phone calls before Peter had a chance to see it on his face.

Phone calls made, Tony turned back to the bed. “Good news, Helen is going to get to work trying to find something that will help with the pain. Not so good news, Mrs Pullman won’t be here until tomorrow morning, I’d suggest someone else but not only is she the best, she can keep a secret which with the whole secret identity thing you have going on, is a necessity.’’

The downcast expression on Peter’s face wasn’t hidden quickly enough for Tony to miss it and it made him feel useless; this was his kid and there was nothing he could do to help him. Tony scrolled through a list of ideas on what to do for someone if painkillers weren’t immediately available, he sent a thankful smile in the direction of FRIDAY’s nearest sensor. Peter couldn’t lie flat because the change in pressure set the tooth on edge, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be comfortable. Decision made, Tony toed his shoes off and gestured for Peter to move over slightly, before settling himself on the bed against the headboard, beside Peter.

A confused expression had replaced the downcast one from a few moments ago, Tony much preferred this one, he could deal with confusion. “Mrs Pullman said you should rest until she can get here and take a look, so get comfy kid.’’

“Bu’ wha’ abou’ ‘raining?’’ Peter said, guiltily.

“Don’t worry about training, we’ll have plenty of time to train once you’re taken care of. I doubt it’ll take you long to heal once the source of the problem has been dealt with. You’ll be back to scaring the shit out of me before you know it.’’ Tony reassured, adjusting the pillows behind him.

“Oh, okay. ‘hanks, Mis’er S’ark.’’ They sat there for a moment of two before Tony mentally shrugged and thought _‘Screw it’_ , throwing an arm around Peter and pulling him against his side where he could rest.

“Now, enough of this ‘Mister Stark’ nonsense, kid. It’s Tony, plus it might be easier for you to actually pronounce at the moment.’’ He said, lightly.

Peter elbowed him gently in the side and settled down against Tony’s side, his head resting on the older man’s shoulder. They were quiet for long enough that Tony was sure that Peter had fallen asleep, but just as sleep began to claim him too, Peter looked up at him with sleep written plainly over his face.

‘’Ony?’’

Tony smiled softly, ‘’Yeah, kid?’’

“Jus’ wan’ed ‘o say, ‘hanks.’’ That said, Peter’s eyes began to droop, and his breathing evened out.

Tony shook his head fondly, there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his kid.

***

Peter woke a few times during the rest of the evening, the fever from the infection making him confused and clingy. Now Tony didn’t mind physical contact, especially with those he cared about, but being clung to by a kid with spider DNA wasn’t exactly comfortable. The super strength didn’t help either. He pulled ineffectively at Peter’s hand where it gripped his bicep with bruising force, though it did little to release him from the kid’s grasp.

‘’Pete, c’mon, wake up, buddy.’’ Tony eventually said, ‘’You’re about 30 seconds away from breaking my arm.’’

Peter groaned and turned away, his grip loosening enough for Tony to break free. The movement cost him though, Peter cried out as his face bumped against Tony’s shoulder and his flew open, filling with tears.

‘’Ony?’’ He asked, dazed. Tony smoothed the hair back from Peter’s sweaty forehead and hummed softly in response. ‘’Ony, make it s’op, please…’’

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he told himself that it wasn’t his fault that Peter was suffering, everyone had toothache at some point in their life, it wasn’t something that Tony could protect him from. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop him feeling awful at being powerless to make Peter better.

‘’I wish I could, kid.’’ He said, stroking Peter’s hair.

Peter sniffed and tried to get comfortable, the pain making that practically impossible. Tony noticed that the swelling was slightly better than it had been, as though Peter’s body was trying to fight the infection and gaining some ground. One thing Tony could do for him was bring more ice. He attempted to sit up but was stopped by the fist that was clutching the back of his shirt.

‘’Pete, you need more ice, I’ll be right back.’’ He said, trying to move again.

‘’Ony, s’ay,’’ Peter groaned.

‘’I’ll be there and back in under a minute, I promise.’’

‘’No, ‘Ony, don’t leave me…’’ The lost and plaintive tone broke Tony’s resolve instantly, he sat back and once again pulled Peter closer to his side.

‘’Okay, Peter…I’m right here.’’ He comforted.

‘’’Ony s’ay?’’ He slurred, already half asleep again.

‘’Yeah, kid…Tony stay.’’

The hand Peter placed on his bicep wasn’t quite as bruising as before, so Tony decided to count it as a win.

***

When Mrs Pullman arrived early the next morning, both her patient and Tony were still passed out in Peter’s room, the boy resting as comfortably as was possible given his tooth, and steadily drooling all over Tony’s, no doubt very expensive, shirt. FRIDAY informed him that she had arrived, jolting him from a dreamless sleep.

Waking Peter proved to be a challenge, he seemed lucid one moment and confused the next. Eventually however, Tony managed to get them both upright, and heading in the general direction of the medical wing.

‘’Can you remember the last time you went to the dentist, Pete? Mrs Pullman will probably ask.’’

‘’Don’ know, ‘Ony, sorry.’’ Peter replied, blinking blearily.

‘’Okay, don’t worry about it. C’mon’’

They entered the medical wing and headed over to where Mrs Pullman had set up what she would need. Tony smiled and shook her hand, while keeping one hand firmly on Peter’s shoulder, hoping to stop him from listing to one side and falling over.

‘’Hello, Peter,’’ the older woman said, kindly. ‘’I’m Mrs Pullman, can you tell me what’s been happening?’’

Peter shook his head, his hand resting against his face. Tony took pity and explained the situation, how he’d found Peter yesterday and how Peter had described the pain. She agreed that it sounded like an infection and instructed Tony to help Peter to climb on to the chair.

Once Peter was safely sat down and reclined at the right angle for Mrs Pullman to see what was happening inside his mouth, Tony tried to step away to give her room to work but just like earlier, Peter grabbed his sleeve and wouldn’t let go. ‘’’Ony, s’ay!’’ He pleaded.

Tony shot a glance at Mrs Pullman to check that he wouldn’t be under foot and then stepped closer, one hand gripping Peter’s and stroking a thumb over the back of his hand to ground him. She got to work and spoke in short, reassuring bursts, letting Peter know what she was doing and to tell her if and when it hurt. After finishing her initial examination, she wheeled her chair back and righted Peter’s chair in the same movement.

‘’Well, it’s as expected – your top right wisdom tooth is definitely infected, though it’s a simple fix.’’ She said, looking from Peter to Tony. ‘’You mentioned advanced healing? Once the tooth is out, it should heal nicely and quickly.’’

‘’Don’t they usually come through later?’’ Tony asked.

‘’In some cases, that’s true. Though, it varies from individual to individual, plus with all the changes that Peter has undergone with his…condition, it’s possible that it triggered an early eruption. Once I have consent from Peter’s guardian, I can remove the tooth straight away.’’

Tony had spoken to May last night while Peter had been asleep and had her sign the consent form before faxing it back to him to give to Mrs Pullman. He unfolded it from his pocket and handed it over.

‘’Excellent,’’ She smiled. ‘’Do we know if local anaesthetic will work?’’

‘’Probably not, but this will!’’ Helen Cho said, appearing at the door and holding a vial of clear liquid up triumphantly. She spoke to Mrs Pullman for a few moments while Tony checked in with Peter.

‘’Kid, you doing okay?’’

Peter nodded and winced, ‘’Wisdom ‘eeth suck.’’

Tony chuckled, ‘’Yeah, they do. Mine were a pain in the ass too.’’

‘’You had them ‘oo?’’

‘’I had three of them come through within a year, still waiting on the fourth, but I think I may have escaped that one.’’

‘’I don’ wan’ any more of them.’’ Peter said, adamantly.

Tony laughed lightly, ‘’We don’t really have a say in the matter, Pete. But don’t worry, if any more come through, we’ll fix it.’’

Peter looked up at him, assessing whether he was telling the truth. Tony met his gaze and Peter nodded, looking more at ease.

‘’Okay, gentleman…’’ Mrs Pullman said, drawing their attention back to her. ‘’Dr Cho is going to stay just in case there is any kind of reaction to the new anaesthetic, but she assures me that it should be fine. Are we ready?’’

A wild look from Peter had Tony squeezing his hand again, ‘’I’m right here, buddy. Don’t worry, you’re safe.’’

Whatever was in the drug that Helen concocted was strong enough to sedate Peter enough that he couldn’t feel anything but was awake enough to respond to questions. Tony had never been particularly fond of trips to the dentist, he didn’t like not being able to see what they were doing to him. However, after witnessing it from his position next to Peter, he found he much preferred the not knowing. Soon enough, the procedure was done, and the tooth was out.

Mrs Pullman advised rest, fluids, nothing too hot or too cold, and only soft foods. Although Peter’s healing should sort things out fairly quickly, it was better to not risk further infection by moving too soon. After promising to return in a week for a check-up, unless she was needed before hand of course, she bid them farewell and left.

Taking Peter back to the boy’s room was harder than bringing him to the medical wing, because whereas before he was confused and in pain, now he was drugged and practically boneless. It took time and much grumbling on Tony’s part, but they reached the room eventually and he deposited Peter on the bed, before fetching water and bringing it back for the kid to drink when he regained feeling in his lips. Tony was definitely above smirking fondly as Peter lost half of the water in his month down his chin and chest. He only chuckled a little bit.

Peter slept the anaesthetic off for most of the day, while Tony kept watch over him, and did work on his tablet. Once the room was beginning to darken as evening fell, Peter awoke and slowly pushed himself up. ‘’Tony?’’

Tony placed the tablet on the beside table, ‘’Yeah, kid? How’re you feeling?’’

Peter shrugged and touched his face, ‘’Weird. Better, I think. Still hurts a little but it’s more like a 3 now.’’

‘’That’s great. You seem to be talking better now, not dropping any letters or anything.’’

‘’Yeah, it’s easier now.’’ Peter picked at the blanket covering his knees. ‘’I’m sorry for ruining the weekend.’’

Tony frowned and shook his head, ‘’Pete, you didn’t choose to get toothache, it’s not your fault. Besides, Mrs Pullman is coming back to check up on you next week, which means you’ll have to be here to see her, so we can always train then if you’re up to it.’’

With that, Peter looked up hopefully, ‘’Really?’’

Smiling, Tony nodded, ‘’Sure. On one condition.’’

Peter froze warily, ‘’Condition?’’

‘’Next time something is bothering you, an ache or a pain, hell even a paper cut, tell me.’’ Tony stressed. ‘’Or your Aunt May, or both of us, whatever. Just don’t sit there and suffer if someone can help you, do you understand me?’’

Sheepish expression etched firmly on to his face, Peter nodded, ‘’I understand, I’m sorry.’’

‘’Don’t be sorry, just because they removed your wisdom tooth, doesn’t mean they removed the wisdom.’’

‘’How long have you been waiting to say that?’’ Peter laughed, easing back against the bed.

Tony shrugged and joined in Peter’s laughter, ‘’Approximately 4 hours.’’

‘’That was bad, Tony. That was really bad.’’

‘’Shut it, pipsqueak. Like you have anything better.’’

‘’I’ll think of something!’’ Peter said, eyes dancing with mirth.

Tony was glad to see the boy looking better, watching him suffer was one of the worst things Tony had ever experienced and definitely wasn’t something he wanted to repeat.

‘’I have had years of experience in the art of wisdom, I’ll have you know.’’ He replied.

‘’I suppose you have had two wisdom teeth more than me, so maybe you’re right.’’ Peter said.

‘’I’m always right, kid.’’

A year and half later, after having his fourth wisdom tooth removed, Peter beamed at Tony and informed him that he now had the full set and his wisdom couldn’t be beaten. Tony replied that he still hadn’t found a better joke than the one Tony himself had come up with after the first removal and so their banter went around in circles again. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


End file.
